The Other Woman
by Pyrokitten52
Summary: I loved him...I loved the way he touched me.... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Prolouge

Title: Only You

Summary:

I loved him...I loved the way he touched me... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist...

I loved him...I loved the way he touched me... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist...she thought that he would go to Miroku's and play poker or he would go his brother's house...Sesshoumaru...well thats not a complete lie he would go see Sesshoumaru then head up to his childhood room were he would see me and then we would do things that would make a salior blush...

I know that some of you may see me as a whore but you see me and Inuyasha were together in high school but his parents thought that I wasn't good enough for their son... just beacuse I was poor and lived in a apartment and not in a mansion like the other people that went to Iboshi High so they married Inuyasha off to some Kikyou bitch before he turned 18..

I know some of you are like..well.. why won't he just divorce this Kikyou person and be with you.. well thats because I'm trying to get a record deal and I really don't need the bad press and so when he does divorce Kikyou we won't have to live out of a car... that and he doesn't want his mother to have another heart attack and her cause of death was her son leaving his wife for some poor coffee shop worker who collects cans to have enough money for the bus...Im the one who wants to wait not him

Till then I'll love him from the side lines...

A/N:

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan but I wish I did!

Summary:

I loved him...I loved the way he touched me... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist...

He called me and as usual I answered and told him he could come over and as usual he told me he loved and I replied in likeness…..and soon he was on top of me showering my body with kisses and cresses he kept whispering that I was his and I couldn't help but whisper back I'm yours over and over again…..tonight we made love for what had to have been the thousandth time and I loved it…

I laid in his arms and I told him my surprise….

"Inu-chan…I got my record deal"

"That's wonderful Kagome! I'm really proud of you so….when do you start recording your single or CD or whatever "

"Tomorrow…….. I wrote my own song"

As soon as I finished talking his phone rang…we both knew who it was I was her she who held my love in the palm of her crusty little hands..

"hey kiki-chan……I'm at my parents house…..with Sesshoumaru……he's in the bathroom…..I'll be home in a little while ok…ok bye."

He looked so sad as though he had watch his puppy get hit by a truck with downcast eyes

"Sorry bout tha…t gome but I gotta go.."

"I know... do you think that she's catching on…she never asked to speak to Sesshoumaru before"

"Yea.. she catching on at least I hope so…then she'll divorce me and I'll get to be with the women I really love.."

I blushed at this and he smirked


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did nor do I own "Be careful" by Sparkel

'thinking'

Title: Only You

Chapter 3

Summary:

I loved him...I loved the way he touched me... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist...

Inuyasha's P.O.V:

I got in my car and turned on the radio just as Kagome said

"YO YO this is Karu and i just got this in by a little friend on mine this is "Be careful" by Kagome featuring Koga and trust me ladies and gents this is a HIT."

With out me realizing it my eyes widen in suprise as i hear kagomes voice come out of my cars speakers

Kagome singing 

Two years ago promises is all I heard...

Wait a minute let me finish...Two years ago promises is all I heard. Out of your mouth. And now you wanna walk away boy.

And tear down the walls in this house.

You used to tell me sweet things.

Sweet things in the mornig time.

Now all you do is hurt me. And think that everything is fine.

You betta be careful what you say to be.

Cauz it might turn around on you.

You betta be careful what you do to me.

Cauz somebody might do it to you.

Now who was there for you when your ass was out of work

All by myself taking little man to church. So quick to hang up the phone.

When I step, in the room.

Now you wanna turn it all around.

I'm getting tried of playing fool.

You betta be careful what you say to be.

Cauz it might turn around on you.

You betta be careful what you do to me.

Cauz somebody might do it to you.

If the shoe fits wear it boy. ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya. If the shoe fits wear it boy. ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya.

Koga singing 

Two years ago didn't know you had male friends

Wait a minute let me finish.

Two years ago didn't know you had male friends.

Off up in college. I found out you still reachin out to some of them.

Mrs. busy body.

You used to listen to me.

When you were down and lost.

But now you don't even respect me.

Ever since I got laid off.

You betta be careful what you say to be.

Cauz it might turn around on you.

You betta be careful what you do to me.

Cauz somebody might do it to you.

Now who gave you money when your ass was broke without a dime

And even though lil man is not my child I made him mine.

So quick to run to your friends and talk about.

What we do in this house.

And then you wanna party all night long.

What the hell you talkin bout.

You betta be careful what you say to be.

Cauz it might turn around on you.

You betta be careful what you do to me.

Cauz somebody might do it to you.

If the shoe fits wear it girl. ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya . If the shoe fits wear it girl. ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya.

I pulled into the drive way and there stood Kikiyou looking mad as hell she must have called Sesshy-chan to check in on me shit... now just how am I gonna get out of this one

As soon as I step out of my car she's on me like shit on a baby

A/N: sorry for the bad naligy lol 

"Just where have the fuck have you been Inuyasha...I call Sesshoumaru and he said that you weren't with him and that he never even saw you"

'is it just me or does this bitch yells too much'

I did the only thing I could do in this situation I turned it around on her...

" See this shit Kikyou I can't go anywere with out you trying to keep tabs on me that why I lied to you... cause your always calling me.. you wanna know were I was Kikyou... I was with Miroku and Sango or you happy now or do you need to call them too."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did nor do I own "Nothing In This World" by Keke Wyatt

'thinking'

Title: Only You

Chapter 3

Summary:

I loved him...I loved the way he touched me... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist...

* * *

Sango walked over to me and wispered "You have to pick one for that song...o.k"

"Sure" I was bored out of my mind but that is untill the adutions started and one by one I told all of the men no...They didn't have that voice that would make my song real...that is untill a certain sliver headed hottie entered the room...Inuyasha began to sing and I smiled.."Sango..I want him ..its him"

"Dang Kags calm down "

"Sango I wanna talk to him...alone"

"Can do 'Gome"

she then told everyone to leave except Inuyasha...

I whisper to him "Why are you here?"

"Roku told me to come here and adution for some video...I had no idea that it was you untill I got to the front fo the line"

There was a comfrotable scilence...

"The song I wrote is about us"

"Is that so"

"Its so"

"Good"

"Its about the first time we had sex together and when you asked me to marry you"

"Is that so...good I remember when we did it in the park..you were wild"

I could help me self... I blushed

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

"Nothing in this world take 1"

Ooh, yeah, oooh, yeah, yeah

:Kagome:

I can picture us in the living room

by the mantle piece

and you're tellin me you're lovin me

with your hands on my thighs

while I'm starin in your brown eyes

and the expression on your face

is tellin me you want more than a taste

so tonight we're goin all the way

we'll be lovin till the break of day

There's nothin in this world I wouldn't do for you boy

I don't care what the others say now that I got you babe

No one can bring me joy like you girl

All the little things you do

Its all about you boo

:Inuyasha:

I can picture us runnin in the rain

After a movie then we spark a flame

Oh I love it when you scream my name

Going 60 in the 3rd lane

We pull over to the parkin lot

In the Park that's my favorite spot

Doing just about anything

We'll be goin til the birds sing

There's nothin in this world I wouldn't do for you boy

I don't care what the others say now that I got you babe

No one can bring me joy like you girl

All the little things you do

Its all about you boo

I think its bout time that I make you mine

Oh what your saying to me boy come on break it down

To find another like you will be a lifetime

I think I see where you're going baby let it out let it out

Listen to me baby got something to say

Is it really what I think don't take all day

Forever is what I wanna give to you so what do you say

Baby I do

There's nothin in this world I wouldn't do for you boy

I don't care what the others say now that I got you babe

No one can bring me joy like you girl

All the little things you do

Its all about you boo

There's nothin in this world I wouldn't do for you boy

I don't care what the others say now that I got you babe

No one can bring me joy like you girl

All the little things you do

Its all about you boo

* * *

"Wow...all in one take well thats a wrap guys thanks Inuyasha"

Once everyone left he began to touch me I loved it when he did that he began to bite my neak

"I want to mark you Kagome will you let me"

He whispered against my senstive flesh...his hands began to move up my shirt to my breast he was killing me and he loved...hell I loved it...I was jello in his hands and he knew it...

"Of course anything you want" he told me that he'd meet me at my apartment and I smiled

He left and a few moments leater I walked out

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT" Sango screamed as I walked out I froze I didnt know what to do so I pushed her into the sound proof room

"keep your voice down...now what are you talking about"

"You know what I'm talking about Kagome don't play stupid"

"Calm down Sango...now what did you see"

_'Theres no point in blowing my cover if she didn't really see anything now is there'_

"I saw Inuyasha with his arms around you THATS what I saw"

_'lets see our backs were facing the glass so this should be easy enough'_

"Geezz Sango always jumping to conclusions... he was just helping with my zipper..you know these are the jeans with the broke zipper"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry about that its just that I thought I saw you two ...never mind.. besides I know that your some kind of a whore that sleeps with married men I really am sorry Kags"

"Its ok"

_'she doesnt know how wroung she is...I'm tired of lieing'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did 'thinking'

Title: Only You

Chapter 5

Summary:

I loved him...I loved the way he touched me... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist...

* * *

As we agreed he came to my house and we made love and I screamed his name in extasy and he screamed mine... 

And about 3 hours later I told him my bad news

"Inuyasha... um...Sango...yep that crazy Sango...yeppers...you'll never guess just what she did"

_'Damn it... that sounded lamer than I thought'_

"What did she do Kagome that has you sssooo nervous"

"Well you know that Koga guy right...well he called Sango to ask me out on a date and she...with out even consulting me decided to play match maker and told him I liked him even though I don't and now everyone thinks where going out and now I have to play a long or else people will start asking questions and start digging into my personal life and find us out so I have to go along"

I panted trrying to catch my breath as inuyasha just looked at me like I was stupid...

"Fire her...she has no right to interfire in your personal life like that and put you in a tight spot"

"You really think I should fire her"

"YES!"

"But shes my friend and good at what she does I dont wanna fire her over that"

"Fine then go out with Koga...I won't be here to see you cry thats for DAMN SURE"

_'Why is he being so diffuclt'_

"Why are you acting like this Inuyasha...I dont want to be with him its not like I wanted this to happen I wanna be with you but Sango put me in a tight spot I told her that I didn't like him and she said just be with him for a week or so then break up we're not gonna _sleep _together if thats what your thinking"

"Well then come see me when your so called _two or three weeks_ are over"

"But Inu-chan--"

"BUT nothing Kagome I dont wanna share you for three weeks so call me when your three weeks are up"

He got up to leave I didn't know what to do...he began to dress..I began to cry I screamed and throu my self at him .

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME INUYASHA...I I I NEED YOU I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU"

" Stop being so dramatic... Im not leaving you for good...I'm leaving you for 3 weeks when you and your little boyfriend are finished with your little fling...I don't want to share you Kagome"

"_I'm SUCH a loser"_

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

* * *

Koga was getting a little bit shifty...he kept _leering _at me it freaked me out...seriously...He never looked at my face just my boobs or some other girl and I knew what he wanted to do why he came over to my house with a bottle of wine and a vase filled with roses..he wanted to have sex...not sex with just anyone but with me... K.A.G.O.M.E. Kagome and this thought alone made me drink almost the entire bottle of wine...and this stupid asshole thought I was drunk...

And in the un-sulerd words my late mother would always say as she opened her 2 bottle of vocka ..."I'll have you know... that I have a high torlerance for the special sause."

Wish I could say the same for Koga...but he was busy trying to figure out why he could turn the t.v. off with the remote but not him self...well would you look at that I need another drink...I seems that my glass is empty...

I remembered that I left a bottle of Merlo in the draw by my bed yersterday so I went to go fetch it

"Koga..I'll be right back"

"k..Kags...get it K...Kags gosh I crack myself up"

"Yea...that was a doosy"

I walk down the hallway to my bed room and begin my search for the Merlo...

"YES I found it"

I smile in victory and when I look up theres Koga standing in front of my bed room door

"ok koga I got some more liquor lets go back to the living room now"

He moved closer twords me

"Nah..lets stay in here"

He pushed me on the bed and climed on top of me he kissed me roughly and riped my shirt and began to lift up my skirt

_'Hes gonna rape me'_

I scream and and yell for help ...he slaps me and punches me in the eye

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH"

I scream again and kick him in the balls he rolls off me and I run to my closet and search for Tesiagia Sp?

I find the sword and un seath it and point it at his neak

"Leave before I kill you"

His eyes widend and stood up with his hands in the air slowly moving to the door..

"I'm going to do you a big favor Koga I'm going to pretend that this never happened and you better do the same understand"

He nodded

"Good"

He opened the front door and ran out my apartment

I droped the sword and quickly rushed ahead to lock the door then I droped to the floor...and cried...I need a shower

It felt like he under my skin...burning me and it hurt


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did 'thinking'

Title: Only You

Chapter 5

Summary:

I loved him...I loved the way he touched me... I loved the way he made me feel... I would go on for days on end just waiting for him to call me and tell me he needed me...but according to his wife I didn't even exist...

* * *

Once Koga left everything went back to normal Sango stayed out of my personal life and Inuyasha was speaking to me again the only problem was Kikyou wanted to have me over for dinner and I had no more concert tickets to bribe her with so I had to go.

Inuyasha came and drove me to their house the car ride was almost too quite...

"I have some good news Kag- chan"

"Realy sssooo whats the good news" I was almost jumping with joy '_Good news is always good well duh thats why its called good news'_

"you'll see at dinner"

at that we pulled into the drive way and this horribly pale woman in the shortest skirt and the tightest shirt ever came running to the car '_wow shes a slut no no i mean pretty yes pretty_'

"its wonderful to finally meet you Miss.Kagome my name is Kikyou but you may call me Kiki or whatever is fine with you"

I smiled and looked over at Inuyasha but he just rolled his eyes

"well hi Kiki its great to meet you as well I have heard so many good things about you"

"thats wonderful well dinner is getting cold lets head inside"

We began walking and soon I noticed that I was walking by myself '_were did they go_'

I turned around and saw them aguring

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me she was prettier than me I would have wore some thing more revealing"

"As though that skrit isn't enough your not even bending down and I can see your underwear"

I just rolled my eyes and went inside the house and sat down at the dinner table 20minutes later they decided to join me.

As they took their seats Inuyasha smile at me

"Kikyou dearest I have some goog news and some bad news what do you want to hear first"

"the bad news and don't tell me that my fur coat got messed up"

"No no nothing like that...you see the bad news is that your moving out and the good news it that Kagome is moving in"

Both mine and Kikyou's faces paled

Kikyou was the first to speak "Eexcuse me"

"I said Kiki dearest that your moving out and that Kagome is moving out"

"You can't do that I'm yoour wife"

"Thats meerly a technacality...you see I don't love you and you don't love me so this shouldn't be a problem"

I finallily gogt enough courage to speak up " 'Yash you can't do that ...let her keep the house and you can move in with me"

Inuyasha smiled and laughed "Not a bad idea love...just what would I do without you"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH."


End file.
